Spirit Bound Remixed
by gangstapenguinduck lover
Summary: A collection of separate, non-Rose POVs from Spirit Bound. Requests are taken into consideration. WARNING: obviously, contains SB spoilers. Just so ya know.


Well, this is my first attempt at Vampire Academy fanfic. Hopefully it's alright. This will be a collection of POVs from _Spirit Bound_; so, unless you've read that, well, it's highly recommended that you don't read this. (: But go ahead if you want to.

Have any requests? Make one, and maybe I'll do it. I'm always open to everything. Leave a review, they make me happy.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**  
_Dimitri POV_

_The Rescue Squad  
_

I could sense the moment she entered the room. Her hair was swept up into a high ponytail, fierce determination spelled out across her features as her eyes glanced at my fellow comrades. No longer did the two Moroi in front of me matter—nothing mattered except how mesmerizing she was. Had she always been this way? I couldn't remember. My dim Dhampir memories wouldn't allow me to see that far back.

_The student surpasses the teacher_, I thought. The way she moved was so graceful, so like my own style. Smiling slightly, I allowed myself a small moment of remorse for what I had to do. She was entirely too dangerous now; there was no way around it. I could only hope that she wouldn't go down as easily as the other guardians did.

As soon as her gaze caught mine, I experienced that same disorientation that I had back in Russia. Seeing her through this new sight, enhanced and sharp, left me breathless. How had I been able to resist her for so long? Dhampirs were so weak; and yet, she made them seem almost as strong and agile as one of my kind.

Finally, Rose Hathaway pushed her way through the mix of vampires and guardians alike to meet me head on. The final showdown, the final moment that would decide if she really had learned—if she could truly do this, or die trying.

"You're beautiful in battle," I murmured, stepping past the princess and her playmate. "Like an avenging angel come to deliver the justice of heaven."

Her response was swift, and she didn't waver in her concentration. Focused, as she should have been. "Funny," she said, a slight shift in her stance, "That _is _kind of why I'm here."

"Angels fall, Rose."

For a moment, she hesitated, brown eyes flickering to Vasilisa and back to me. I could see the bond clearly as she stumbled closer to me, that same look to her that the princess got when Rose was in her head. The magic was tangible between them, like dust in the air after a sandstorm.

"You've gone to a lot of trouble to get me here," she told me. "A lot of people are going to die—yours and mine."

Of course she would be concerned with something so mundane. It was typical of Dhampirs; I myself had once felt the same way. But things were better in this form—it was so easy to overlook the minimal casualties that would occur here. As long as I got to have her.

"It doesn't matter," I said, tensing as she neared closer, "None of them matter. If they die, then they obviously aren't worthy."

The old Dimitri reared his head at such a statement. The new one was proud that he could cause the disgusted look on his lover's face, create such a gorgeous, angry flush across her already heated skin. My attention was already divided between waiting for her to strike and wanting to wrap her in my arms, feel her warmth again, taste the blood of her neck…

"Prey and predator." It was nothing more than a murmur, and a memory surged at the back of my brain. I chose to ignore it.

Narrowing my eyes, I reveled in the close proximity we had to each other. If this was where it would end, I wanted to touch her as much as I could. To remind myself, for years to come, that she had been real, one of the best, and that no one would ever be able to match Rosemarie Hathaway. Now all I had to do was wait.

Unfortunately, Strigoi aren't infamously known for their patience.

Irritated, I stepped to my right, telling her, "All this death is because of you, you know. If you'd let me awaken you…let us be together…well, none of this would have happened. We'd still be in Russia, in each other's arms, and all of your friends here would be safe. None of them would have died. It's your fault."

"And what about the people I'd have to kill in Russia?" she practically shouted. I could see that I was getting to her. It was just the opening I needed. The more she talked, the more she would focus on her mistakes, what could have been…and then I could end this torture, this pain that it was to see her, and not be able to have her.

"They wouldn't be safe if I—"

The Moroi had gotten out of their binds, attempting to aid the rescue party. The little fire-user wouldn't dare do anything when I was so close to him, but his engagement in the fight startled Rose enough that I was able to strike out against her. She barely managed to shrug me off, my fingers still curling around her shoulder and pressing back with a flick of my wrist. _So breakable_, I mused. A few months ago, I would have never imagined us in this situation, where I was willing to hurt her in order to save myself. I'd wanted to save _her_, but she didn't want it.

I laughed, shaking my head. Had she really forgotten everything I'd taught her already? "I'd be impressed if that wasn't something a ten-year-old could do. Now your friends…well, they're also fighting at a ten-year-old level. And for Moroi? That's actually pretty good."

"Yeah, well, we'll see what your assessment is when I kill you."

She was so easy to predict. It was as if every move she made was my own, a part of my soul that was simply lost and trying to remain undetected. The moment she feinted right, I stepped that way, knowing she would be striking the opposite in her twisted logic. If only she understood, if only it didn't have to come to this…

"You can't, Rose. Haven't you figured that out by now? Haven't you _seen_ it? You can't defeat me. You can't kill me. Even if you could, you can't bring yourself to do it. You'll hesitate. Again."

We both knew she would fail. The love she had for me was too strong, and she just couldn't bring herself to kill the man that she thought she knew. But what she had forgotten was something that was entirely too vital to be the one thing you _do _forget: they aren't the person they were. I certainly wasn't. The love I'd felt as a Dhampir…well, it all felt as if it was some fantasy, a short-lived dream that wasn't possible for a creature like me. Why would I want it, anyway? Love fades. Love dies. Love causes heartbreak, as I could clearly see on her face. What did love have to offer me anymore?

Thinking about it made something inside me stir. Something wonderful and horrible at the same time, and it made me panic. I didn't want whatever it was to rear its ugly head. Not while I was trying to fight off Rose. My arm snuck out again, her dodge ineffective, yet again. It surprised me, but I was grateful. The pain would go away now—I had won.

Just then, a Strigoi named George lunged for her. The possessive feeling in my chest took over, and I found myself hissing at him, "Mine!" I backhanded him, unable to let him within inches of her.

That brief moment of distraction had cost me. She had her stake, and Rose was not hesitating. I was going to die, at my lover's hands, and nothing was in her way now. Rose had learned her lesson, and—ironically—I hadn't. I welcomed death if it was by her hand.

But then she wasn't there anymore. Rose was literally knocked away from me, and in her place…the Dragomir princess.

How amusing.

I toyed with her, hearing Rose's muffled shouts that Christian and Lissa shouldn't be near me. I imagined she was furious; she'd had me right where she wanted me, and then I slipped through her fingers yet again. I always triumphed.

Then flames surrounded me. I jumped back on instinct. "Fuck!"

The heat consumed the small amount of air that I had, pressing in until it was only me in that tight little corner. Flames licked at my coat, touching my hand. I screamed, willing Rose to jump in and save me, if only because I knew how she cared for me. But she wouldn't be there to shove a guardian away from me this time. There would be no escape from Lissa's skilled hand, as she reached in and let the sharp point of the stake slide in and up under my ribs.

Bright, white light flashed behind my eyelids as I collapsed. The raging fire fell.

I couldn't feel. Couldn't think.

My soul constricted, curling in on itself until I couldn't remember who I was. And then I opened my eyes.

She stood there, just as amazed as I was, and yet I could only look at her for a moment. My chest felt like it burned as I gazed at the beautiful warrior before me, unable to comprehend what I knew in my heart now.

I turned away from Rose and curled into the comfort of spirit, unwilling to stop the tears that slipped from my eyes. I had caused so much grief…I'd done so many terrible things…the darkness in my soul was healed, but _I_ was not. What I'd done would remain with me forever, and I could never, ever forgive myself for that.

I wish Rose had killed me when she'd had the chance.


End file.
